gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Repossession
|location = Vespucci Beach |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |target = Xe máy Bagger |fail = Bị truy nã Lamar chết. Bị bắt. Lamar đã bị bỏ rơi. Cảnh sát được cảnh báo. Khu vực lân cận được cảnh báo. Người đi xe máy trốn thoát. Xe máy bị bỏ lại. Xe máy bị phá hủy. |unlocks = Complications Chop Pulling Favors |unlockedby = Franklin and Lamar |todo = Đi đến bãi biển Vespucci. Đón Lamar. Đi theo Lamar. Tìm xe trong các Gara. Nhặt vũ khí. Giết bọn Vagos. Lấy xe máy. Lên xe xe máy. Đến tiệm rửa xe. |tod = Thời gian trong trò chơi }} Repossession là nhiệm vụ Grand Theft Auto V được giao cho nhân vật chính Franklin Clinton bởi Simeon Yetarian một trong những doanh nhân trong lĩnh vực buôn bán xe cộ có cơ sở kinh doanh tại Pillbox Hill. Nhiệm vụ Sau khi nhiệm vụ Franklin and Lamar hoàn tất, Franklin được ông chủ Simeon đề cử làm "nhân viên của tháng", ông ta treo ảnh anh trong chính phòng làm việc của mình. Lamar tức giận và cho rằng đáng lẽ là mình xứng đáng hơn. Đột nhiên Simeon đổi chủ đề của cuộc cãi vã thành một nhiệm vụ mới là giao Franklin và Lamar đi thu hồi chiếc xe máy đã đem bán cho thành viên băng đảng Vagos, với lý do cho rằng Jimenez hắn từ chối trả tiền. Hai người đi đến con hẻm gần bãi biển Vespucci, tìm kiếm trong các nhà để xe và họ bị Vagos phát giác, Lamar giết một thành viên trong băng đảng Vagos, cuộc đụng độ bằng súng diễn ra, họ nhanh chóng phá vòng vây và tiếp cận được Jimenez người đang giữ chiếc xe. Hắn nhanh chóng tẩu thoát nhưng bị Franklin đuổi theo và giết, Franklin lấy chiếc xe tìm đến chỗ rửa xe nơi Lamar đang chờ ở đó. Do người chủ đã chết thì việc đòi nợ không còn nhiều ý nghĩa nên Lamar đã giữ lại chiếc xe làm chiến lợi phẩm cho mình và không quên nhắc Franklin nói với ông chủ rằng "Không thu hồi được chiếc xe". Sau này chiếc xe được giao lại cho Franklin làm phương tiện cá nhân. Lamar biết được tin Strech sắp ra tù và báo tin cho Frankiln bằng tin nhắn. Hướng dẫn hoàn thành nhiệm vụ * Đến bãi biển Vespucci: Lái xe cùng Lamar đến địa điểm được đánh dấu trên bản đồ ở Bãi biển Vespucci. Trên đường đến đó, Frankiln và Lamar thảo luận về người sở hữu chiếc xe, Franklin nghĩ hắn là một thành viên của bang Vagos. * Theo Lamar vào trong hẻm đến điểm đánh dấu Khi đến nơi, hãy ra khỏi xe và đi theo Lamar vào hẻm. Hãy cẩn thận đừng làm gì gây sự chú ý. * Tìm kiếm chiếc xe Ở cuối con hẻm, Lamar nói với Franklin rằng chiếc xe đạp đang ở trong một trong những nhà để xe. Mở các nhà để xe. cả hai thấy rằng không có chiếc xe nào ở đây. Một số thành viên băng đảng Vagos tiếp cận cả hai, và một cuộc chiến súng sẽ xảy ra. Chú ý: Mặc dù bạn có thể đi thẳng đến nhà để xe lớn để kích hoạt cutscene, tuy nhiên bạn sẽ tìm thấy một số áo giáp trong các nhà để xe nhỏ, hãy chú ý mở hết các nhà để xe. * Thoát khỏi cuộc phục kích của bang Vagos Nhặt vũ khí và giết các thành viên băng đảng Vagos. Bắn các vật dụng như thùng dầu trên giàn giáo, cũng như đường mòn xăng xuất hiện phía sau xe màu xanh, để làm nhiệm vụ dễ dàng hơn. Chú ý: Việc nấp khi đụng độ là cần thiết. * Cướp lại chiếc xe Jimenez sẽ cố gắng chạy nó trên chiếc xe máy cần thu hồi. Đuổi, quật ngã hắn ra khỏi xe và lấy nó. Chú ý: Căn đúng thời điểm Jimenez xuất hiện trước con hẻm thưởng cho hắn một viên đạn sau khi đã hạ gục bọn Vagos, sẽ cho phép bạn lấy chiếc xe mà không cần phải đuổi theo hắn. * Trả xe cho Lamar Với chiếc xe đạp bây giờ thuộc sở hữu của Franklin, lái xe đến bãi rửa xe ở Strawberry, nơi Lamar đang chờ sẵn để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Chiếc xe đạp bây giờ trở thành một trong những phương tiện cá nhân của Franklin. Mục tiêu huy chương vàng * Time - Complete within 06:30: Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ trong 06:30 * Trail Blazer - Shoot gasoline trail: Bắn vào lượng xăng phía mặt đường khi chiếc xe làm đổ. * Headshots - Kill 6 enemies with a headshot: Giết được 6 kẻ thù bằng phát bắn đầu. * Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70%: Kết thúc nhiệm vụ với độ chính xác khi sử dụng súng ít nhất là 70%. Sau nhiệm vụ Bài đăng trên tờ báo: Los Santos Meteor Several dead in suspected gang shoot-out - Frank Edwards – Los Santos Meteor "Police are scratching their heads as to what caused a violent shootout in Puerto Del Sol yesterday that left several gang members dead. The recent rise in gang crime continues unabated. An alley off Magellan Avenue in Vespucci Beach was turned into a war zone and the battle then spilled out onto the surrounding streets. Police are uncertain if this means drug wars between Hispanic gangs have reignited, or if this was simply a deal or an altercation gone wrong. The Vagos are known to have long-term turf wars both internally and with the city's other major street gangs, including the Aztecas who have been largely forced out of Los Santos into Blaine County, the Ballas and the Families. No one is clear on what caused this massacre, with LSPD spokesman Lee Whitless stating "We are desperately searching for someone to blame. We haven't found anyone yet, so we are probably going to try to say something silly like 'it's the fault of junk food or pollution', simply for something to say." Tin tức trên Weazel (Radio) "Một cuộc tấn công băng đảng ở Puerto Del Sol. Một con hẻm yên tĩnh nổ ra cuộc chiến băng đảng, đẫm máu khiến vài thành viên băng đảng Vagos chết. Mặt đường bị tàn phá và không rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra hoặc vì lý do gì. Cảnh sát ghi ngờ đây có thể là cuộc chiến ma túy giữa các băng đảng gốc Tây Ban Nha đã trị vì ở đây, cũng có thể sự việc này này chỉ đơn giản là một thỏa thuận, một cuộc cãi vã, đã biến thành cuộc chiến đấm máu. Bài đăng trên Bleeter * @gogodave – "major shootout goin down rite near the boardwalk at vespucci beach I can hardly bleet im rolerblading so fast" * @pato_grande26 – "They sayin Los Santos Vagos got run up on bad. I mean like ten homies face down bad. Shit just got turned up." Bài đăng trên Lifeinvader * Lamar Davis - "Nhân viên của tháng? Bây giờ đó là một số nhảm nhí." * Simeon Yetarian - "Cái quái gì đã xảy ra với chiếc xe đó? Tại sao bạn phải làm một công việc đơn giản trở nên quá phức tạp?" * Lamar Davis - "That was wild down at Vespucci, dog. We need to ask Yetarian for a pay rise." * Điều hướng }} de:Rückführung en:Repossession es:Embargo fr:Saisie hu:Repossession pl:Konfiskata (V) pt:Retomada de Posse ru:Repossession tr:Repossession Category:Nhiệm vụ Category:Nhiệm vụ trong GTA V